Heroes
by XxTisdaleEfronxX
Summary: Six normal teenagers, find out they've had powers for their whole lives. Their normal lives turn the other way. Their physical and mind powers, need to save those innocent. Were you born to do something special? TROYPAY. RYELLA.
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Heroes.**

* * *

**Six normal teenagers…**

_Shows Sharpay, Troy, Taylor, Gabriella, Chad and Ryan walking._

_They laugh at Troy's joke._

**Who live the normal teenage life…**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy kiss._

"East High Win by 4 points"

_Wildcat celebration._

**See something completely strange.**

_Troy and Chad look up from Basketball Practice_

"The Eclipse"

_Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan look to the sky._

"Woah."

**From then on, they discover…**

_Ryan wakes up from a dream._

"What the?!"

"Sharpay…I think I can Fly"

**They are special.**

"I feel like someone's watching me."

_Gabriella looks into a mirror._

_Flashes to Sharpay and Troy._

"Sharpay look at your arm"

_Sharpay finds a big twig gone through her arm._

_Flashes to Taylor and Chad._

"This might sound weird, but I can hear peoples thoughts"

"Chad I can paint the future."

_Flashes to Troy and Sharpay_

"I can teleport myself, freeze time"

"Yeah right Troy (!)"

"Watch me"

_Troy disappears._

"Troy?!"

**They fight the dark side…**

"So you think you can defeat me?"

_All six stand opposite Sylar._

"I think we can."

"You're just puny teenagers"

**Defend the innocent…**

"Are you okay?"

_Sharpay asks 3 kids as she saves them from a fire._

**Flashes to Gabriella and Ryan**

"Come on let's go"

"Wait Gabriella, what happened?"

_Gabriella sees her reflection do the opposite._

**And most importantly save the world.**

"Stop!"

_Troy freezes time and saves a little boy from a truck._

_Flashes to Sylar killing Chad._

"You're weakening."

"Oh yeah (!) And your plan to destroy the world is crumbling"

**Will the others see?**

_Troy opens his eyes and sees Sharpay in a wedding dress._

"Sharpay Evans do you take Troy Bolton to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I-"

_The church window smash and lots of wind blows in._

**Starring…**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Sharpay falling of a bridge._

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Troy stops a clock from ticking._

**Lucas Gabreel as Ryan Evans**

_Ryan gently falling of a bridge._

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Gabriella looks at her reflection_

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKensie**

_Taylor looks as a painting then newspaper_

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_Chad listening to peoples thoughts_

**And…**

**Zachary Quinto as Sylar**

_Sylar strangling Sharpay and consuming her power._

**Heroes**

"I have broken every bone in my body and you're telling me to chill!"

**Were you born to do something special?**

**

* * *

**

**There it is! It's a long trailer.**

**It will contain lost of Heroes scenes:D**


	2. The Eclipse

Rockchick900- _Thanks here is the next one._

TroypayVie- _I love Heroes too! It started in the U.K last week and i'm addicted. Thanks so much!_

Christy xx- _Thanks. Here you go._

xamyxjx- _THANKS! I think the Trailer is the best part. I Love Heroes._

Evans Mary- _Thank you so much! Please stick with it. I love all the reviews!_

TroypayisLOVE- _Well keep on nibbleling! I'm guessing Sharpay and Claire Bennet! Am i right?!_

ryan-evans-hats-rock- _Thanks. Updating a lot now._

JazzSquareJunkie89- _Thanks! I found Hiro's power hard to fit in! But Claire and Sharpay fit perfectly! Thank you so much! And stick with Heroes if you can!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Eclipse**

"Man school's almost over!" Troy said.

"You got that right," Sharpay said.

All six teens were walking on the sidewalk.

"Look the bus is here!" Taylor shouted.

They all ran to the bus and took their places.

"Summer time is almost here!" Gabriella shouted.

"Yeah! Woo!" Chad shouted.

"Hey guys it says here there's meant to be an eclipse," Ryan said, burying his face into a magazine.

"Yeah right (!)" Sharpay said, sarcastically turning back into her seat.

"Yeah, eclipses are meant to come in like ages" Troy followed.

"But it is meant to be a colossal event" Gabriella added.

"Oh when is it coming?" Taylor asked.

"Today after school" Ryan replied.

"Well that's something to look forwards to." Troy said.

As they all walked in through the doors of East High, Coach Bolton walked past.

"Troy, Chad basketball practice after school" He said.

"But Dad, there's an eclipse coming" Troy refused.

"Yeah we're all going to see it" Chad added.

"Well I'm sorry but you're going to have to miss it" Coach finished and walked off.

"Damn!" Troy said.

"Don't worry, you're having practice outside. You're bound to see it" Sharpay said, kissing Troy's cheek.

"See you guys in homeroom" Gabriella waved and the three girls walked off.

**Lunch**

Troy and Chad were still bummed about missing the Eclipse.

"You two are really down" Taylor said, sitting down.

"Sure are" Chad mumbled.

"Troy listen, you'll be able to see it" Sharpay said, taking his hand.

"But my Dad will make us focus more on the game than the sky" Troy said.

"Well Get'Cha Head's **Out **of the game and look to the sky" Gabriella said.

Sharpay, Gabriella, Ryan and Taylor started to laugh.

"You could probably take a video," Chad said. "We could watch it later."

"Or you could watch us Blind" Taylor said.

**Last Period**

Last class was science. The teens had Mr. Glen.

"As some of you may all know there is going to be an eclipse today after school" Mr. Glen said.

The whole class went into chatter except Troy and Chad, who looked at each other.

"And today we're going to make those (scope things which you look through)" Mr. Glen said.

The whole class started to work on their scopes, besides Chad and Troy.

"Mr. Danforth, Mr. Bolton why aren't you making your scopes?" Mr. Glen asked.

"Well sir, we have basketball practice and we won't be able to see it" Chad explained.

"I think that's impossible." Mr. Glen replied. "Of course you'll be able to see, no one will be able to stop you."

As Mr. Glen walked away.

"No one" Troy said.

Him and Chad chuckled and thrust their knuckles together.

"Bye Troy" Sharpay said.

"Bye Shar" Troy said.

The two kissed as the boy made their way to the gym.

"It's eclipse time!" Ryan said.

"So cool, these scopey things," Gabriella said, examining her scope.

The 4 made their way down the road.

"A few more minutes now" Taylor said.

The 4 stopped and look up…

…Chad and Troy were bouncing their basketballs with Zeke and Jason. "Just a few more minutes" Troy said.

**A few more minutes**

"There!" Sharpay shouted.

Her, Gabriella, Ryan and Taylor looked up.

They lifted their scopes up, but dropped them and stared at the sight.

Their eyes twitching every second, avoiding blindness.

"Woah"

Troy stopped and along with Chad.

Both of them looked up.

The phenomenon right above them was so distracting.

"The Eclipse"

* * *

Yes, the Eclipse. Both sets looked up to see the moon going in front of the sun. In each of the sixes eyes, the reflection of the amazing site was closing in. And wasn't the only effect… 

**Yippee! The Eclipse has taken place! Thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing. **

**Power time soon!**

**A/N: I can be your Hero is on Hold. Sorry!**


	3. I Believe I Can Fly

JazzSquareJunkie89- _I wonder what you're looking forward to! Thanks for the review!_

Dreamin.of.Scotland.and.Mexico- _Nice to hear you'r enjoying it! I didn't what the scope things were. Cos Nikki sees the Eclipse through one of them in the first episode. Thanks._

xamyxjx- _I checked it. It was awesome. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it._

journeyfan4life- _Here you go. Thanks._

christy xx- _Lol! Glad to hear your enjoying it. It's getting even more interesting. I'm updating a lot now and the Eclipse has made me love it. Thanks._

Evans Mary- _No you're not selfish! Power time is starting. It is my favorite film and favorite TV Show. The combination is fun. Thanks._

Ryella8- _Thanks. Keep Reading._

TroypayVie- _Thank you! Sharpay and Troy will probably have the best powers. Ryan's reaction is great. Thank you._

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, the power discoveries will take up at least 4 Chapters. Maximum 2 in 1**

* * *

**Heroes**

**Chapter 2: I believe I Can Fly**

Yeah, the Eclipse really took Sharpay, Troy, Chad, Ryan, Gabriella and Taylor away. Troy and Chad couldn't focus on their practice. Ryan walked into a lamppost and Gabriella fell in a bush, whilst they were watching.

"Alright let's call it a day!" Coach blew his whistle, whilst the team went inside.

"Troy that thing rocked!" Chad said.

"I know. We actually saw it" Troy replied.

…

"That thing was awesome" Ryan stated.

"Yeah but you now have a bruise on your head after you hit the lamppost" Sharpay laughed.

"Ha Ha and Gabriella's trying to fork out leaves in her hair!" Taylor said.

"Well we better hit the sack" Sharpay added as her and Ryan walked towards their front door.

"See you guys" Ryan waved.

"Bye" The two girls said in unison.

* * *

Ryan heavily breathed in his sleep. He jolted from one side to another. His hair dripped sweat on to his pillow. He was experiencing something. He focused on his mind. 

_Ryan stood on the top of the tallest building in Albuquerque. His heart thumping fiercely. His left foot half way of the edge. "I can do this," He whispered to himself._

_He put his arms out and let himself go._

Ryan started to breathe even heavier.

I'm flying…I'm-

Ryan sat up in a flash. Panicking.

"Ryan are you okay?"

Ryan turned to see Sharpay.

"Ryan you're sweating" Sharpay said, walking into his bathroom.

Ryan swiveled round. As his feet were destined to hit the ground, he felt something. His foot was sort of hovering.

He started to panic and shake. His eyes widened.

"Here" Sharpay said, wiping his forehead.

"How…did you-" Ryan was cut off.

"Twin Telepathy" Sharpay giggled. "That's one **power** we both share."

"Wait I was in a dream…I was falling" Ryan stated.

"Ryan you had a nightmare. I could sense it" Sharpay laughed.

"But it was weird. I was on the tallest building in Albuquerque and I just let go." Ryan said.

"Ryan! Calm down" Sharpay put her hand on his forehead feeling his temperature.

"Normal" She explained.

"Shar…I think I can Fly" Ryan said.

Sharpay looked at him.

"Okay, enough is enough" Sharpay said, starting to head out, but was brought back by Ryan.

"Sharpay I'm being honest. One minute I'm on firm ground next minute I'm hovering in the air" Ryan said.

Sharpay looked at him again.

"Ryan! Stop! You're really freaking me out now!" Sharpay shouted.

"I'm having these weird feelings that I can fly!" He shouted back.

"Look. It's 3 in the morning. Just go to bed!" Sharpay walked out of the room.

Ryan sighed and slumped onto his bed.

He closed his eyes.

_Twin Telepathy, that's one power we both share._

_Twin Telepathy, that's one power we both share._

Sharpay's voice echoed through his mind. The word **power** really puzzled him.

That was soon wiped to one side.

_I'm Flying. _

_Ryan's jacket shaped into a cape like thing. As his hair spiked up as the wind blew through it._

Ryan was moving around again.

_Twin Telepathy, that's one power we both share._

**Heroes**

**Were you born to do something special?**

* * *

**Woo! Ryan's power is beginning!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys.**

**A/N: I Can Be Your Hero is still on Hold.**


	4. Paintings and Thoughts

rogers.forbidden.love.child-_I'm from the U.K too! Heroes is amazing. Thanks, the Trailer is amazing. I'm not going to go into much yet, their only just figuring out their powers. Thanks Lol! Keep Reading!_

shmow shmow101- _Thanks. Here's the next bit._

marri- _Thanks for putting it on story alert! Keep reading!_

JazzSquareJunkie89- _LOL! Thanks! Claire's my favorite Heroes character and Sharpay is my favorite HSM character. I thought the Lamp Post bit would make it a little funny. Nerd Overload going to burst!_

Pinkiestarmagick- _Thank you for the review!_

Evans Mary- _Yes, Ryan's finding it. Peter had trouble but Ryan could do the same. This chapter will have 2 powers_

HP4everluver- _Knarly! Keep reading._

StarryRain- _Thanks for this. No one's finding their powers in the order of the Heroes lot. Thanks for putting it on fave and story alert._

troypayVie- _Thanks. 'Twin Telepathy, that's one power we both share' was a nice combo. It's going to appear in the story more. Chad's realization won't be as funny as you think. A little serious. Gabriella's accident in the bush really made me laugh. Keep reading._

xamyxjx- _No Problemo! Thanks for the review. What commercial thing are you on about? Zashley locks eyes?_

rockchick900- _Thanks. Keep reading._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Painting's and Thoughts**

Taylor sat in her seat. She had dozens of pieces of paper scattered over it. Three pencils, two sharpeners and a set of crayons. She started to draw. There was a knock at the door. 

"Come in!" Taylor said, without looking away from the piece of paper.

Taylor's mom, Mrs. McKenzie walked in.

"Honey your up an hour early" Mrs. McKenzie said.

"Couldn't sleep" Taylor said, not looking at her mom.

"Oh sweetie those drawings are amazing" Mrs. McKenzie said, holding up a drawing of a bridge collapsing.

**(A/N: I heard on the news the other day about that Bridge that has collapsed in America in Rush Hour. It sounds really upsetting. I think it happened over the Mississippi River or something. I feel sorry for all those people who've lost someone or are critically injured. I just decided to use it as an example.)**

"Thanks" Taylor replied.

"This is strange, because something like this happened yesterday at Rush Hour" Mrs. McKenzie said.

Taylor stopped.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well it's on the news. A bridge collapsed at Rush Hour" Mrs. McKenzie replied.

Taylor snatched the piece of paper out of her mom's hand and ran downstairs.

The T.V was switched on.

"Witnesses say that the Steel Bridge collapsed at Rush Hour last night. Approximately 30 people are missing, many injured and those sadly dead" The Reporter said. The CCTV footage of the incident then came on.

**(A/N: I've seen the footage and it looks terrible)**

"But…I…this…huh?" Taylor was lost for words.

"Honey calm down. It could be just a coincidence" Mrs. McKenzie said. "Now go get ready for school."

…

Taylor came down to see her Mom and Dad sitting down at the table.

Taylor took her bowl of cereal and started to eat it. "Isn't it strange?" Mr. McKenzie asked. "You never used to be good at drawing."

"Thanks Dad (!)" Taylor said, sarcastically.

"But the weird thing is she drew something that had happened" Mrs. McKenzie said.

Taylor's eyes widened.

"Taylor when did you draw this?" Her Dad asked.

"Yesterday after the Eclipse" Taylor said. "Um thanks for breakfast Mom, got to go!"

Taylor zoomed out of the house.

"Oh god what's happening?!" She asked.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Chad walked out of his house.

He saw little kids walking with their Moms.

_'I want the cookie'_

"What the?" Chad asked.

_'I wish there was no school'_

Chad was so confused as he saw a Rebellious Teenager walk past.

"What going on?" He asked.

_'God Late for work!' _

_'Oh great Math today'_

Chad could see a familiar face appear.

"Taylor?" He asked.

"Yeah Chad, I have to tell you something" Taylor said.

'After this, Chad will probably think I'm nuts' 

"Me first!" Chad refused.

"Okay!"

"I think I can hear peoples thoughts" Chad said.

Taylor snickered.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Yeah okay you can read peoples thoughts" Taylor giggled. "What am I thinking?"

Chad just focused.

_'The Eclipse was amazing.'_

"Uh…you think the Eclipse was amazing?" Chad asked.

"How did you?" Taylor asked. "But I have something even weirder."

"What?"

"Chad did you hear about the Bridge Collapsing yesterday?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah Why?" Chad said.

"Because I drew an exact image of it just after the Eclipse. And then my mom walked into my room this morning and said it happened" Taylor explained.

"So you're saying you can…" Chad's voice faded away.

"Chad, I can draw the future"

**Heroes**

**Were you born to do something special?**

* * *

**Man all of this story ****Have a great summer ya'll!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**


	5. Indestructible and Teleportation

JazzSquareJunkie89- _Woop! Geekiness is going overload! Yes the Bridge Collapse was devestating. HSM cast on GMA was cool. 'Ashley got more beautiful' From Zac! Thanks._

christy xx- _Thanks for the review. You're sure are enjoying it!_

xamyxjx- _Thanks. But i still can't find it! I thought i found it on YouTube but i need the link! Can you give it to me? Thanks for the review!_

u noe im da playa 4rm dis era- _Aww. I'm so glad you didn't get into any trouble with the bridge! Thank you so much!_

troypayVie- _Thank you. The idea for Taylor drawing the bridge incident was from scratch. Yup Chad will definately freak a little more! _

marri- _Thanks. The news was really sad. Love the Quote!_

Evans Mary- _No no. She's not going to die...yet! I can see your excited about the intro of Sylar. He's going to come after Gabriella discovers her power. He's going to be in disguise. Your right about this next chapter. Thanks keep reading!_

rogers.forbidden.love.child- _Matt has got a cool power. About Ryan. He could get a crossover between Nathan and Peter. In one episode of Heroes, Peter does hover in the air. So you never know! Thanks for the review!_

HP4EverLuver- _Good! Good! Good! Thanks for the review!_

* * *

**Heroes**

**Chapter 4: Indestructible & Teleportation**

It was Homeroom. The room was a little stuffy. Sharpay looked out the window and sighed quietly. She looked to her left and there was Troy. The man of her dreams. He smiled at her, she smiled back with perfection. But her thought ran away, when she had a twin telepathy call. She could hear Ryan's thoughts.

Ryan- I can Fly, I know it.

Sharpay- Ryan! Stop it with the flying business.

Ryan- Hey! Stop coming in!

Sharpay- Well stop talking about your "Flying Power"

Sharpay quit and heard the bell. She got up and walked out. She and Gabriella walked towards their lockers. "Hey Shar can you hold these for a second?" Gabriella asked, giving her at least 5 pieces of paper.

"Sure" Sharpay said.

Sharpay took them. One of them sliced her finger. "Ow!" She shouted.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Paper Cut!" Sharpay said. She looked at her finger, blood seeping out of it.

"Let me take these, before you get even more cuts" Gabriella said, holding the papers.

"Oh it stings! I better but a plaster on it" Sharpay said.

She walked over to her locker. She opened it. Snooping in between all the objects in there, she finally found some. She looked at her finger. The cut was gone. "What?" She asked herself.

She looked at her finger. No sign of a mark, scar or even a sign of blood.

Meanwhile…

Troy was in the basketball gym with Chad.

'_Me and Sharpay. Together forever, just-' _Troy thought but was cut off.

"Okay dude hold the next thought," Chad said, listening in on peoples thoughts was invading their personal space, but hey! It's fun!

"Okay how did you?" Troy asked.

"Forget it. We have to practice for our game against North Heights" Chad said.

"Oh yeah! I wish time would go really slow today," Troy said. He eyed the clock, squinting his eyes hard. Focusing on the ticking hand. He pushed so much power onto it. It stopped. Troy's eyes widened. A second later it was still in that same position. "Woah" Troy said.

"Woah what?" Chad asked.

Troy whizzed back into the real world, he looked at the clock. It was ticking normally.

"Um nothing…just nothing" Troy said.

'_What was that? Some kind of trick?' Troy thought._

Chad was eavesdropping. "That's not what I'm hearing," He said. "Now take the ball and start practicing."

Sharpay and Troy had discovered some of the most unlikely things that day. Sharpay was still thinking about her mysterious paper cut and Troy was thinking about the clock.

**

* * *

**

School was over for another day. But the day was going to end in very strange way. "Hey Shar, want me to walk you home?" Troy asked.

"Yeah thanks" She smiled.

They walked hand in hand out of East High and down the road. "So how has your day been?" Sharpay asked.

"Um…pretty good" Troy lied. "Yours?"

"Not bad" Sharpay lied.

It was obviously true that the pair weren't going to say what happened to them.

"Oh what a day!" Sharpay said, resting her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Yup. It sure has been." Troy said.

"Ryan's been going on about how he thinks he can fly" Sharpay chuckled.

"Why?" Troy asked, his eyes had widened a little.

"I found him in like early in the morning and he'd had a nightmare. Saying he could fly and started to freak me out" Sharpay said.

"Wow strange" Troy said.

He suddenly felt a rage. Something was happening to him. He was sort of disappearing. He closed his eyes and opened them.

He found himself in New York!

"Ah!" He shouted.

Zooming back to Albuquerque.

Sharpay was still talking about Ryan.

"And then he goes 'Sharpay I can fly!'" She threw her arms about. Her left arm went into a Tree Twig. "Sharpay!" Troy shouted.

"What?" She asked.

"Shar, look at your arm" Troy said.

Sharpay looked at her arm. A 2cm thick twig had got stuck in it. Blood seeming out of the wound. She took the twig and took it.

"Ow" she whispered.

The blood was smeared over the twig.

"What the hell?" Troy asked.

The wound was starting to clear up, new skin reforming, blood was no longer there.

"Oh my god" Sharpay said as the wound had gone.

"Okay Sharpay I have to tell you something" Troy said.

"I'm not hurt, I'm indestructible," Sharpay said.

"I can teleport myself, Freeze time" Troy said.

"Yeah right Troy (!)" Sharpay said, sarcastically.

"Watch me" Troy finished.

Troy closed his eyes and focused.

He disappeared.

"Troy?!" Sharpay shouted.

Troy returned.

"Oh you Freak!" Sharpay said.

"Hey I'm not the one that can't get hurt" Troy battled.

"Okay let's just think. I'm an indestructible maniac, you're a teleporting freak and Ryan's a nightmare-flying weirdo," Sharpay said.

"That's one way to be calm (!)" Troy said.

"Troy what's happening to us?!"

**Heroes**

**Were you born to do something special?**

* * *

**Chapter 4 done. Woop! **

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: No Updates till Friday Evening! I'm going to Derby. (Place in England.) Sorry!**


	6. My Reflection

**Woop! I snacked onto to my Aunties Laptop. I already had a document saved that i didn't delete. So i turned it into Gabriella's Chapter!**

hurrikainchick- _Thanks! Keep Reading_

Starry Rain- _Thanks! I'm having a nice time. I'm going to see Hairspray tomorrow...again! Anyway, Troy and Sharpay are freaking a little. Next chapter is Gabi and yes, she does tell someone. Sylar is up next._

HP4EverLuver- _What do you mean?! Thanks._

JazzSquareJunkie89- _YaY! Geekiness is now Ruler of the World! LOL! Yup Sharpay is probably going to be the one that freaks the most. Thanks!_

Evans Mary- _Thanks! Gabriella is up now! Her power is cool to. A Jekyll and Hyde side, just like Nikki. Sylar is coming soon! His first appearance will be someone where you know? Any guess?_

Zac-Ashley-4ever- _Hey new Reader! Troypay and Ryella this story. I'm Heroes and HSM Hooked! Thanks._

xamyxjx- _I'm having a nice __time. Yes! Gabriella now! Thanks_

marri-_ Lol. Chad listening in on Troy's thoughts about him and Sharpay. Thanks i'm having a cool trip._

musicofthenight32- _Yes! I knew that would put a little humor in the story. Thanks it made me crack up! Thanks for reviewing every chapter._

**I don't think that was every review reply. Here is Gabi's chapter.**

* * *

**Heroes**

**Chapter 5: My Reflection**

Gabriella was lying on her bed doing her homework.

Her mirror stood in front of her window. She looked at herself. She smiled but she thought she saw something else. Her smile seemed to have turned upside down, into an sad look.

"What?" She asked herself.

She shook her head in confusion. She felt a chill down her spine. As if a hand had touched her. She pulled the covers onto her and turned on the T.V. She focused on her homeword, hoping the T.V noise blocked out the thought of someone watching her.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella looked around.

"Okay just calm down" Gabriella reasurred her self.

She looked at her mirror again.

Her face this time was normal.

"Someone's watching me." Gabriella turned to the T.V, a movie was on.

She flicked to the next channel. "I feel some kind of strange urge."

Gabriella started to panick, the channels she was flicking onto were all saying the same thing. She finally stopped onto one channel. The CNN News. "Well at least it will stop me thinking that" Gabriella sighed.

She packed her stuff into her bag.

"Gabriella?"

"Okay that's it" She said to herself.

She picked up her phone and dialed Sharpay's number.

Sharpay- Hey Gabs what's up?

Gabriella- Oh just needed someone to talk to

Sharpay- Yeah right(!)

Gabriella- Telling the truth

Sharpay- No you're not

Gabriella- Yes I am.

Sharpay- Something's up.

Gabriella- No there isn't

Sharpay- Did Ryan break up with you?! If he did i'll knock him out! (Sharpay throughs her arm around, which breaks) Ouch!

Gabriella- No he didn't and are you okay?

Sharpay- Yeah fine. (Watching her arm repair itself)

Gabriella- Okay i'll tell you! I feel like someone's watching me.

Sharpay- Like what?

Gabriella- Like someone's constantly watching me. 24/7

Sharpay- Maybe they think you're BOOTYLICIOUS!

Gabriella- I don't think so. I have Ryan.

Sharpay- Ewww! 24/7! That means when you're-

Gabriella- Okay we don't need to know! Anyway i need to hit the hay, my phone's going out of credit.

Sharpay- See you tomorrow!

Gabriella hung up and she turned off her TV.

She looked at her mirror. Her reflection was strange.

"Leave me alone"

**Heroes**

**Were you born to do something special?**

* * *

**What an update! I thought Friday will be my next one, but that will be Sylar's chapter! Thanks for your reviews guys. YOU ALL ROCK!!!**


	7. The Murderer in Disguise

**Heroes**

**Chapter 6: The Murderer in Disguise**

((((Sylar's POV))))

Hello, I'm Gabriel Gray. I was originally a watchmaker but I stopped that. I hate my name. I call myself Sylar after one of my watches. It sounds so much better than Gabriel. And my deranged mother who collects Snow Globes. I left my mother years ago and I think she wants me home. I don't want to though. Anyway I walked out my flat. I live in Albuquerque, in New Mexico. A couple of Days ago there was an eclipse. It was amazing. But the next day I had a horrible urge in my stomach.

I felt strange like I had a mixture of nerves.

I was working temporarily at a local sandwich shop, which was near a school called East High. But I quit after the Eclipse happened.

Now, I've changed. My destiny is to find those 6 kids who I know have these strange powers. The girl that is indestructible, the boy that can go to the time powers, the girl's twin brother who has a mixture of two powers, flying and absorbing, the girl who has a Jekyll and Hyde side, the girl who can draw or paint the future and last, the boy that can read peoples thoughts.

But then there's me. Me, Sylar having a power, who would have thought?! Well let me tell you it. My power is like Telekinesis. But one thing you won't understand is that……I'm a Villain.

Yes, I'm a serial killer. I probably the most wanted man in FBI history. I'm super powerful.

**(A/N: If some of you have seen that episode that Matt shoots Sylar and then he falls, but comes back up again, he's a Claire there. He can absorb other powers I think)**

You probably think what a silly and stupid guy I am, doing this. But hey! These powers are what make me like this.

A couple of days ago, I did a crime. I was trying to steal a gold watch from a Jewelry store. I went the back way and this cop chased.

We went into a big empty building, he shot me. I fell but I came back up again. The cop looked confused, but somehow I shot up and disappeared.

Well I dropped the gold watch but I made it out safely.

I somehow felt I had a mixture of powers then and then I realized.

I'd taken the twins powers.

That was an accomplishment.

Me an ex watchmaker, can do so much more than putting little bit's of metal together to make a stupid watch or a clock.

Well this is just a bit of my story.

The one thing I want is those 6 kids and their powers.

**Heroes**

**Were you born to do something special?**

* * *

**Well an extremely short chapter! But that's all I could think for Sylar!**

**Anyway! I'm not going to do review replies for a bit now but thank you!**

**I'm aiming for a 100 or so!**

**Right, sorry to the person who asked 'Is Darbus going to be the Sylar?' But no!**

**To the person who asked about Sharpay ending up like Claire after being almost raped by Brody, I can't tell you but you're getting warmer!**

**And to all you people who asked 'What's happening to Gabi?' She's being like Nikki. Her reflection is scaring her and it's freaking her.**

**Right Kelsi is going to appear!! Woo, Woo!**

**Well adios me Amiga's and Amigo's! P.S. I'm not Spanish! I'm British!**


	8. Authors Note!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I'm back guys! I'm really sorry i haven't updated a lot. My Internet is bust. All my Heroes chapters are on a computer which can't connect to the internet yet, i'm on my Dad's laptop! So next updates will be at the end of this week, hopefully. I have 11 days of holiday's left and HSM 2 in 29 days! YIPPEE! Hopefully More TROYPAY moments! It's ALL FOR ONE! I love you guys!**

**I'm freaking out today! I'm getting my GCSE results today! I need to go to my high school to pick up my results and i'm so scared. These are enormous tests you have to take in 12 Grade in British terms that is Year 11. Two people read theirs on GMTV (British News) One girl got A's all round! Yes I'm British and i don't know anymore spanish! LOL! Love you lots!**


	9. The Truth to our friends

_Thank you for all your reviews guys! You are so cool and stars! Kelsi is in this chapter. I Finally got my internet fixed! YIPPEE! I will hopefully updating regularly and i start school next Tuesday! So a few more days of freedom! SOB! YES Zac didn't look happy with Vanessa at TCA! He won the Male Hottie! HSM 2 won 2 and congarts Jessica Alba who won Female Hottie. She's a great actress! I love all my readers so far! You guys rock my F socks off, mind my language! **A Claire Bennet scene in this for Sharpay, you might find it VERY familiar!**_

* * *

**Heroes **

**Chapter 6: The Truth**

Today was the day of the Game. East High versus West High. Troy was in practice in free period. Chad was listening to people's thoughts. Troy was focused really hard on something. "Uh dude?" Chad asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh nothing" Troy could tell Chad was letting on to something.

"Yeah you were" Chad was using his power.

"Okay…don't tell anyone but I have this strange power, that I can freeze time, go to the future and teleport myself" Troy said.

Chad stood there.

"Yeah Right (!)" Chad said, sarcastically.

"If you don't believe me, meet me and the gang in the science gardens at lunch," Troy replied.

Lunch 

"Troy where are we going?" Sharpay asked as Troy dragged her down the hall.

"The Science Gardens" Troy answered as they stepped up the stairs.

Sharpay noticed the rest of the gang sitting in between all the flowerpots and scientific stuff.

"Okay what's going on?" Sharpay asked.

"Right we all watched the Eclipse about 2 days ago yeah?" Troy asked as everyone nodded.

"And did any of you have any strange feelings or think you can do something after that?" Troy asked.

The gang looked at each other. All very puzzled but very aware that everyone was going to know.

"Okay, yeah I do" Sharpay said, breaking the silence.

Ryan, Gabi, Taylor and Chad looked at her.

"Well what's your strange "Feeling"?" Chad asked.

"Well I can't exactly say it but I have to show it to you" Sharpay replied.

"Go on then" Taylor said.

Sharpay looked around. She lifted her hand and then hit it hard against the metal banister. All you could hear was a 'Click.'

"Ooo" Everyone said.

Sharpay held up her hand and it was broken, bent backwards so badly.

"And that's a "Feeling" why?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay then bent her hand forwards and pushed it back. It clicked back into place.

"Okay ew" Ryan said.

"Shut up" Sharpay said.

"Okay after school let's all meet at my house and we'll discuss the weird "Feelings" there," Troy said.

East High Wildcats versus North Heights Tigers 

The game was hefty. East High was down by 8 points. A North Heights player had the ball and was dribbling in front of Chad.

Chad had a cunning plan to help the Wildcats get in front. Using his power to cheat was unfair but his power didn't always come when he wanted it to.

'_Through the legs, he'll never know' _Chad heard the Knight's thought.

The North Height's player tried to skip the ball under Chad's legs, but Chad beat him to it.

"Oh what an interception by number 18!" The commentator said. "He dribbles down the court."

Chad passed to Troy.

"18 to number 14 who sets him up!"

Chad went for a lay-up and scored. "Score! East High 20-26 North Heights thanks to number 18!"

The crowd was really in to it.

2 minutes later.

The game was at a tie. 26-26. There were ten seconds left on the clock.

The North Heights had the ball near the 3-point line. Troy focused. "Come on Troy! Woo!" Sharpay shouted.

Troy opened his eyes. Everything froze. Every single human but him was stand still. Troy looked at his father. Coach looked a little depressed. Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor were standing up.

The ball was stuck in mid air. Troy put his hand in front of it. Everything was back to normal. 9 seconds were left.

Troy had stopped the ball from going into the net. He dribbled down the court and shot from the 3-point line.

0 seconds! "East High wins!" The commentator shouted as the crowd jumped up cheering.

People started to run onto the court. Sharpay ran down to Troy. "Congratulations Wildcats!" She shouted.

They hugged and moved in for a kiss.

"Hey!" Troy turned to see Matt Allan, North Heights captain.

"You were nowhere near the ball when you took it" He said.

"Maybe you were BLIND" Chad said, coming up from behind Troy.

They chuckled.

"Right we better get home" Sharpay said, heading off with Ryan.

"But you're coming to my house so there's no point" Troy said, holding onto her hand.

"But Ryan and I need to go home to like check on the place" Sharpay said.

"So can Ryan just go and you come with me?" Troy asked.

Sharpay looked at Ryan, who nodded.

"Okay" Sharpay said.

5 minutes later

Sharpay was waiting outside the gym. "Boo!"

"Ah!" Sharpay screamed as Troy appeared in front of her.

"Troy can you please use your powers for self defence or something? And to not scare the living day light out of someone?" Sharpay asked.

"Fine if you don't want to have any fun" Troy linked his arm with hers.

1 hour later.

All of the gang including Kelsi were sitting in the Bolton living room.

"Okay Chad you first" Taylor said.

"Alright" Chad said and the focused in on Ryan's mind.

'_Oh Damn, I'm so going to flunk my biology test tomorrow!'_ Ryan thought.

"Ryan's scared because he's going to flunk biology tomorrow" Chad said.

"Hey! That's an invasion of privacy!" Ryan said.

"Don't worry, I'll help with your biology" Gabi shook her head.

"Gabi you're next" Sharpay said.

"I don't really know how to say this but my reflection does things that I don't want it to" Gabi explained.

Chad and Troy burst into laughter.

Suddenly Gabriella slapped Chad on the head.

**(A/N: Okay Nikki's 'Alter ego' is far more mean but I'm going to turn it down a little on Gabriella)**

"Hey Gabs! That wasn't fair!" Chad said.

"That wasn't me! You see I have a mean side," Gabriella said.

"Whatever. Troy" Kelsi said, enjoying all the powers.

Troy focused on his mind. He opened his eyes and everything froze. He thought about moving everyone. He moved Chad onto the floor, Gabriella near the T.V and Kelsi in the corner. He focused again. "Hey! I wasn't sitting here!" Chad said.

"Me neither" Kelsi ran towards them.

Troy had a smirk on his face.

"Troy!" Everyone shouted.

"What?! It's fun," Troy said.

"Taylor" Sharpay said.

"Okay I need a piece of paper and a pencil" Taylor said.

Kelsi handed Taylor a piece of paper and a pencil. Taylor then went into weird mode. "Tay?" Gabriella waved her hand in front of Taylor's face. Taylor ignored her as if she wasn't there.

Taylor finished. "What did you draw?" Ryan asked.

Taylor's artistic piece was picture of Gabriella falling backwards.

"It's me" Gabi looked horrified. "I'm not falling, though-"

Gabriella did fall back, luckily Ryan caught her.

"Oh my god" Chad said.

"Your…turn Sharpay" Troy said.

"You guys already see what I did in school," Sharpay said.

"That could have been a coincidence," Chad said.

"Fine...where should I do it?" Sharpay said. "How about that big bridge near the building site?"

"Well it's only 6.30pm and it's still light" Taylor said.

"Let's go" Kelsi said.

"Allow me" Troy said, he closed his eyes.

He opened them and they were all on that bridge.

"Wow cool!" Chad said.

"I love your power" Sharpay said, kissing his cheek.

"Come on let's get to it" Ryan said.

Sharpay went up the stairs to the bridge, whilst the others stayed firmly on the ground.

"Ready?" Sharpay shouted.

"Yeah! You're about 40 maybe 50 feet high! No Pressure" Troy smiled.

"Thanks (!)" Sharpay said, sarcastically.

She climbed over the railing and stood on the very edge. "Oh god" Sharpay whispered as she looked down.

"Is she going to do it?" Ryan asked.

"Oh she will" Troy answered, as he was the only one who knew she could do it.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH…Ugh!" Sharpay screamed and then landed flat on the ground.

"Sharpay!" Everyone shouted and ran towards her.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked as he and Ryan help her up.

"Pfft!" Sharpay spat remaining dirt out of her mouth. "Ow my leg!"

The gang could see that her leg was completely out of place. Sharpay pushed it back in.

"Ew!" They all said.

"Okay Ryan?" Taylor asked.

"Uh…I don't think-" Ryan was cut off.

"He thinks he can fly" Sharpay said.

"Oh wow, show us!" Chad said.

"Well I can't" Ryan replied.

Everyone looked confused.

"He means he hasn't really figured it out," Sharpay answered for him.

"Oh bummer, just tell us when you have"

**Heroes**

**Were you born to do something special?**

* * *

**Long time no READ huh? Lol! Longest Chapter yet!**

**Okay maybe that wasn't funny! See ya'll soon!**


	10. Ryan's Discovery

_**Thanks Guys for all your reviews, they mean a lot!**_

_**Okay I decided Ryan should be Nathan.**_

**Heroes**

**Chapter 7: Ryan's Discovery**

Ryan and Sharpay came into school the next day. Ryan was determined to find his power. Sharpay was injuring herself all night. "Hey Sharpay!" Gabriella said. "Hey Ryan."

"Hey Gabs!" Both twins said, together.

"Hey Shar" Troy said, giving her a kiss.

"Hey Troy" Sharpay said.

They walked away together.

Ryan sighed effetely.

"Mm still upset about not finding your power?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes! It's like I'm the odd one out" Ryan replied.

"Don't worry you'll find sometime" Gabriella smirked.

* * *

**Lunch**

As the others were talking about their outstanding abilities, Ryan sat fiddling with his peas and mash potato.

Gabriella was talking about how she couldn't see her power and it scared her a little.

Troy was talking about how he could never be late to class using his show-off time stopping ability.

Sharpay was talking about she could be hit by a car at like 90mph and live.

Chad had the sneakiest yet naughtiest power of all. Read other people's thought was an invasion of their privacy!

Taylor was boasting about how she become the next Van Gogh one day.

"Could you guys stop already?!" Ryan asked them.

Without a sound the others stopped dead in their conversations. "Sorry Ryan!" Sharpay said.

"Could guys be a little more quiet next time you're talking about your "amazing powers"?" Ryan asked and left the cafeteria.

"What a drama king" Chad said.

"Chad!" Taylor slapped him over the head.

* * *

For the rest of the day Ryan ignored everyone, even his own twin sister. But he felt as if someone was following him and watching his every move. He left the school without Sharpay at his side. He just wanted to be alone. And alone in a quiet place. That place was the bridge that Sharpay jumped off. But Ryan went much higher. He climbed up the second level. Which was about 80 feet high. Ryan had no fear of heights but looking over the edge made him quiver. He held his arms out and embraced the thick invisible air. His foot leaning over the edge.

'_I can do this. I can do this!' _Ryan thought.

Determined enough to put his own life at risk. He let go. Falling in mid air.

He looked at the ground as he was slowly ending. It was getting closer.

'_Twin telepathy, that's one power we both share' _Sharpay's voice echoed through his head.

"Not any more!" Ryan shouted.

He saw the ground leaving him. He was getting higher. He put his arm forwards as if he was Superman. But there was nothing special about doing the pose of a Marvel Comic superhero; it just made you look better! Ryan shot up in the air, smiling. He did it.

He flew.

Ryan landed in his back garden, recklessly ruining his mom's flowerbed, he ran inside to see Sharpay.

"Sharpay I did it!" Ryan shouted.

"Did what?" Sharpay asked taking a sip of her juice.

"I flew!" Ryan puffed.

Sharpay choked in her juice.

"Okay before you make me choke another load of juice what are you on about?" Sharpay asked.

"I jumped off a 80ft bridge and flew. My feet weren't touching anything," Ryan said.

Sharpay lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" She asked.

"What you don't believe me?" Ryan was shocked.

Sharpay bit her lip.

"Fine. Call the others and tell them to meet us at the building site" Ryan walked off.

Sharpay sighed and got her cell out.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"Ryan?! Why did you have to call us over to this bridge?!" Gabriella asked. "And what are you doing 80ft up there?"

"I want to show you guys something!" Ryan stepped over the edge.

"What your death?!" Chad asked.

Soon Ryan was falling.

"Oh shit, I'm so grounded" Sharpay said.

Suddenly Ryan shot up in the air.

"Woo hoo!" He shouted.

"Ryan get your butt down here!" Sharpay shouted.

Ryan shot down and picked Sharpay up, taking her up in the air.

"Ryan let go!" Sharpay screamed.

"Fine. Let's make some use out of _your _power now" Ryan let go.

"AHHHHH! UGH!" Sharpay lay flat on the ground.

"Oh crap!" Troy said.

"Shar! Are you okay?" Taylor asked.

"PFFT! OW!" Sharpay lifted the side of t-shirt up to see the outsides of her ribs were now seen. Blood smeared all over it.

"Ewww!" The gang and Ryan said, who was now on the ground.

She pushed it back in.

She glared at Ryan. "You're so dead!" She screamed running after him.

He left the ground and soared through the sky.

"What are you going to do now sis?" Ryan asked.

Ryan was now being pelted with stones. "Hey! Ow! What?!" Ryan asked.

"Get you airplane ass down now!" She shouted.

"Or you'll what?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay looked at the crane and then back to Ryan.

"You wouldn't dare" Ryan said.

"Wouldn't I?" Sharpay asked, she started to get up the stairs.

"Fine!" Ryan got down.

"Now let's get home" Gabriella said.

"Yeah my mom's apple pie is calling my name" Chad said.

"Chad!"

"What?!"

* * *

**Heroes**

**Were you born to do something special?**

**Sorry I haven't been updating guys! I started school last week and already have homework.**

**The next chap will be voting poll.**

**Love you guys!**


	11. Poll

Heroes

* * *

Hey guys! As I told you in the last chapter I will be doing a poll vote. Loving all the reviews you've giving me! Come on! 100 are coming up!

**Question 1**

**Should there be a Peter?**

**a) Yes**

**b) No**

**c) Don't Mind**

**If you said Yes or Don't Mind, please answer the following question.**

**Question 2**

**Who should it be?**

**a) Kelsi I vote her**

**b) Zeke**

**c) Coach Bolton**

**d) Ms. Darbus**

**Heroes**

* * *

Thanks for answering.


	12. Walking Through Fire

**Voting was reasonable. So the Peter is Kelsi! Yippee! A VERY familiar Heroes scene in this! Chapter Title says it all.**

* * *

**Heroes**

**Chapter 8: Walking through Fire**

It was a boring day for the gang. Nothing but blah blah from the teachers. Well this all paid off for Sharpay…

"I'm a cheerleader!" Sharpay squealed.

"Really how?" Kelsi asked.

"Well Rihanna Bent broke her ankle doing a cartwheel and coach said I can fill in for her," Sharpay said.

"But you don't even like Cheerleading" Chad said.

Taylor smacked him over the head. "She'll be great" Taylor said.

"Thank you" Sharpay said.

"So when's your first practice?" Troy asked.

"Today" Sharpay said.

"Ooo you get your uniform!" Gabriella said.

"I know" Sharpay sad.

"I might pop along with you" Troy said.

"Ugh if only that snobby cheerleading captain Jackie Smith wasn't there" Sharpay sighed.

"Well maybe you can cheer her off" Ryan said.

"Easy for you to say"

Troy watched as Sharpay practiced with the fellow cheerleaders. He thought the cheerleading outfit looked perfect.

**A/N: If you have seen Heroes you'll know that the cheerleading outfit Claire has does actually have Wildcat on it! What a coincidence!**

"Alright girls that's it for today!" Coach Williams said.

"Hey Evans" Jackie said.

Sharpay turned.

"You're good. But not good enough to make it to our level." Jackie said.

"Go pick on someone your own size" Sharpay said, walking to Troy.

"Hey! You looked cool!" Troy said.

"Thank you" Sharpay said.

"Let's go home," Troy said.

As they were walking down the empty roads, Troy had to tie his shoelace.

"Your power is awesome. You could punch Jackie right in the face" Troy said.

"As much as I'd like to, I shouldn't use it for violence" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, but for a joke you-" Troy was cut off by Sharpay.

"A joke?! You think all these strange happenings are jokes!" Sharpay's voice rose.

"Okay Sharpay Chill I didn't mean-" Troy was cut off.

"I have broken every bone in my body and you're telling me to chill?!" Sharpay asked.

Troy was just blank. Sharpay had never yelled at him like that, unless it was specific 'Time of the Month.'

"I'm sorry Troy" Sharpay said. "It's just weird for me."

"It's okay. Let's just go" Troy said.

They held hands and walked on.

They spotted a burning factory. Blazes of fire all over it. Firemen racing to cool it down the water. Troy and Sharpay stood with the other few spectators.

"How hot do you think it is in there?" Sharpay asked.

Troy didn't answer.

Sharpay crawled under the fence and sneaked towards it.

Troy's jaw dropped.

Sharpay walked in.

Fire surrounded her. She heard coughing. 3 little kids were trapped between fires. Sharpay ran through the fire. She got the three little kids and walked out. Fire all over her Cheerleading outfit.

"Hey we got four here!" A Fireman shouted.

The Fireman took his coat off and covered Sharpay's burning body.

"I'm fine! I'm fine" Sharpay said.

The Fireman ripped her sleeve, where the fire was. Nothing but the nice brownish-creamy colored skin Sharpay has.

"No burns! Nothing" Sharpay glared at his response.

"Hey we need help over here!" A fellow Fireman yelled.

The current Fireman left Sharpay, who ran away.

"Sharpay!" Troy shouted, running after her, with her bag with him too.

Troy caught up with her. She was dusting marks off her outfit.

"I'll have to ask Mom to stitch this up," Sharpay said.

"Sharpay calm down." Troy said. "You used it."

"Used what?" Sharpay asked, sharply.

"Your power. You used it for good. You used it to save 3 kids," Troy said. "You're a Hero."

"I suppose so. Now we better get home" Sharpay said.

The held hands and headed for Sharpay's home.

"Well bye Troy. See you tomorrow" Sharpay said, giving him a kiss.

"Bye" Troy said.

Sharpay walked in. "Where have you been? And what have you done to your uniform?" Ryan asked.

"Being Heroic and this is a result of that," Sharpay said.

She went upstairs to see her mom.

_Being Heroic? Huh?_

* * *

**Heroes**

**Were you born to do something special?**

**Thank you with your reviews guys! I was watching the X Factor and there was some guy from Japan and his name was HIRO!!! How Bizarre! HSM 2 was FABULOUS!!!!!!!!!! **


	13. Taker

**I'm Back! With Chapter 9!!! Kelsi's estranged _Peter Power! _I changed my Penname. XxTisdaleEfronxX. So if you still want to call me Zashleyluv, be my guest!**

* * *

**Heroes**

**Chapter 9: Taker**

Kelsi walked into East High like normal. Except for the fact that her best friends were all now revolved around their powers. Kelsi walked over to her locker, which was opposite Sharpay's pink one. "Hey Kels" Sharpay said.

"Oh hey Sharpay" Kelsi said, taking books out of her locker.

"Ready for that Spanish Test today?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah…" Kelsi sighed.

Some annoying rebels rushed past her, slamming her locker into her arm. Kelsi held her shriek in. Sharpay however didn't realize it. Kelsi's bone in her arm has broken and it was twisted, literally. Kelsi moved her bone and her arm. CLICK. Her arm was fixed. Wide-eyed, she hid her arm. Sharpay walked off. "Bye Kels" She waved.

Kelsi faked a smile. She was so weirdly amazed that her arms fixed itself. Without any further ado, she made her way to homeroom.

Kelsi sat down on her seat.

"Hey Kelsi" Gabriella said.

"Hey Gabs" Gabriella said.

Chad sat down next to Kelsi.

'_Mm what shall we torment Darbus with today?' _

Kelsi twitched.

Was that what Chad was thinking?!

'_AH! Okay something is wrong!' _Kelsi thought.

'_Oh Crap I just read my own mind! Oh everyone can do that!' _Kelsi cracked up.

"Kels are you okay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah fine!" Kelsi reassured herself.

Ryan and Sharpay walked in.

Troy gave a quick peck on the lips before Darbus walked in.

It was Lunch. The gang had already eaten and were hanging around the school. They were sitting on the grass under a tree. Kelsi was doodling on a piece of paper in her Art book. She was never a gifted artist like any other leveled student in school, with the exception of Taylor.

Kelsi's art basically revolved around stick people! But this was strange; Kelsi's art was still Stick people. But it was like her mind was doing it for her. It was like a ball falling onto someone's head. She looked up. Careless apples wobbled on their branches. One looked rather wobbly in a way.

Plop!

It fell on Chad's head!

"Ow" Chad said.

Taylor couldn't stop laughing.

Troy snickered along with Ryan, Sharpay, Gabriella and JASON!

"It's not funny" Chad said.

Kelsi wasn't laughing.

"Uh…I gotta go" Kelsi got up in a hurry and walked her.

Jason followed.

"Uh Kels are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah fine, never better" Kelsi blankly lied.

"Well it's just in homeroom you were a little sturdy and now you're the same" Jason said.

"I'm fine Jason. Fine" Kelsi said

She gladly made her way to homeroom.

After School 

The gang decided to meet up at Troy's home.

They were suspicious of Kelsi's actions.

"Okay Kelsi what's wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"What do you mean?" Kelsi asked.

"You were moody, it's like something happened and you're not talking about it" Gabriella said.

"Okay if you must know…I was with Sharpay this morning before homeroom. We were taking books out of our lockers. Then these Wildcat cheerers came and by hand got trapped in my locker. It was broken. I fixed just like Sharpay can do to herself. Then in homeroom I heard Chad's thoughts just like he can do and I was next to him. Then when that apple fell on Chad's head, I drew just before it happened and that's normally Taylor's power, plus she was near me" Kelsi said.

"Oh okay…" Ryan said, in a slow voice.

"And this is weird because?" Taylor asked.

"I feel like I take your powers whenever I'm near you" Kelsi said.

"Like Absorbing them" Chad said.

"Maybe you have a power of absorbing our powers" Troy said.

"Oh! She's a power nicker!" Chad said.

"No I'm not," Kelsi said.

"Well that's good! We all have these weird…things," Sharpay said.

"At least we're not alone" Gabriella smiled.

**Heroes**

**Were you born to do something special?**

* * *

**WOO! All you American Heroes fans out there, Heroes started last week! OMG! I've already watched Season 1 here in England, but i'm watching it again. I know i'm Nuts! Very Short Chapter sorry! My Internets been ever so slow, but my Dad fixed it. See Ya!**


	14. No Villains Allowed

**Thanks for all your reviews guys! Right here it is! Chapter 10. One of the reviewers for the last chapter actually guessed the Ryan plot!**

* * *

**Heroes**

**Chapter 10: No Villains Allowed**

It was a normal day in Albuquerque. The state was as quiet as ever, well that's what its citizens were thinking. New Mexico didn't really have any big incidents. Let's take whirlwind trip to one of the most gang lived countries on earth, Brazil.

Now it may seem weird that we're in a Brazil, but it's full of crime, gang and drug dealing.

Hey Hello, It's me Troy. I'm using my power to take me to Brazil. I told the others about Sharpay's Heroic action at the factory. I feel as if we're all Heroes, so here's my save.

Troy opened his eyes. Rio de Janeiro. One of the richest parts of Brazil.

"Let go…" Someone said.

Troy figured it was woman. She yelled something in Portuguese, which Troy couldn't make out. He saw a figure, grasping onto something, which the lady wanted back.

"Mmm" Troy mumbled.

Squeezing his forehead, he hoped that some good would come out of this. Opening his eyes to a frozen world. He walked towards the woman. He picked up the man with all his might and put him in dumpster. Troy put big, heavy box on it. He hid in the corner. Disappearing back to New Mexico.

Ryan walked solemnly through the streets of Albuquerque. One fine day of peace, or that's what he thought. "I'm going to pound you to dust if you don't had me the money" Ryan looked down a road, to see 5 gang members pushing an innocent man against a van.

"Hey leave him Alone!!" Ryan shouted.

"Oh and what are you gonna do kid?" The big man asked.

Ryan through a rock at the man.

"That's it! Get him!" He shouted.

The 4 other members started to run towards Ryan. "Uh oh" Ryan started to run.

"Runnin' away from us kid?" One shouted.

"Uh…" Ryan was trying to find his way round.

Darn it. Dead end.

Right against a hedge, with a fence on the other side.

"Now, we're just going lightly give you a ear knocking!" He finished.

"I think you meant ear thumping" Ryan corrected him.

"Grrr" The Man growled.

The were getting closer.

"Uh look woman 12 o' clock!" He shouted them.

Ryan was surprised to see how thick the men were, they turned and Ryan flew up.

"Where'd he go?!" The man asked.

Ryan flew over the top.

There was paint shop next door. They had spare pots of paint. Ryan poured it on the floor.

"Hey freaks!" He shouted.

"That's him!" The man shouted.

"WOAH!" They yelled slipping on the paint.

Troy got into his room.

"Honey where were you?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Uh…with Sharpay" Troy lied.

"Are you sure?" His mom asked.

"Yeah" Troy said.

"Mm" She mumbled.

She shut the door.

Phew, that was close. He slumped onto his bed.

The door opened. Sharpay.

"Hey" She said, softly.

"Hi" Troy replied.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" Troy asked.

"Your mom came up to me and said, 'Did you and Troy have a nice time together?'" Sharpay explained.

Troy's eyes widened.

"You didn't spend anytime with me today" Sharpay was confused.

"I haven't told anyone but I was saving this woman in Brazil." Troy said, in didn't actually come out correctly.

Sharpay's eyes widened in disgust.

"Wait let me rephrase that. I stopped a man from mugging a woman in Brazil" Troy said.

"Right and I'm meant to believe that?" Sharpay asked.

"Huh?" Troy asked.

"You somehow use your power to transport yourself to Rio and comeback a Hero" Sharpay said.

"What you don't believe me?!"

"What if I said 'No'?"

**

* * *

**

**Heroes**

**Were you born to do something special?**

**Ooo they're arguing! Next chap up soon.**


	15. Fall Out & The Worst

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Things are getting scary and horrid. Another VERY familiar Heroes scene again. My Internet went off completely for 2 weeks!!! I felt like dying! It's good to have it back though. Love you guys lots! ♥**

* * *

**Heroes**

**Chapter 11: Fall Out and The Worst**

"I believe you when you walked through fire!" Troy shouted.

"That's because you were there!" Sharpay shouted back.

"I can't believe you don't believe me. Your own boyfriend!" Troy shouted.

"Maybe we need to break up!" Sharpay yelled.

"What?!" Troy asked.

"Maybe you're old news to me!" Sharpay said.

"Fine you…you bitch!" Troy immediately wanted to take that back.

Sharpay's jaw dropped. "I was just thinking 'Sharpay don't break up with him, he's the best thing that ever happened to you.' But now I know we're over Troy!" She cried and ran downstairs, and out the door.

"Aargh!" Troy yelled to himself.

Why?! Why?! Did he have to say that word? Tonight was the celebration of the East High Footballers victory against West High, to win their season. He had to go as a part of the Wildcats. Sharpay would be one of the cheerleaders, everyone would be there.

It was 6.00pm. All the students were watching the bonfire flames rise. Brody Clark was captain and so hot, to the girls. The footballers put knights made out of cardboard on the fire. "Woo!" They all cheered.

Sharpay was looking oh so gorgeous with her cheerleading outfit on. Brody was looking at her. Admiring her. He smiled at her, she faintly smiled back.

"Troy I can't believe you said that to her" Chad said.

"She'll never be your friend and by that I mean girlfriend," Taylor said.

"Thanks Taylor (!)" Troy said.

"Your welcome" Taylor said.

"I need to get back with her, fast" Troy said.

"Depends on how you feel about that" Ryan said.

They looked between the flames, to see Brody and Sharpay kissing. They laughed at each other and ran off.

Troy's heart dropped.

"I don't believe it…it's been 1 hour and she's already got a second boyfriend," Gabriella said.

"The only thing is Brody is a bit of a player right?"

Sharpay and Brody were a bit away from the bonfire, they were by football field. Sitting on the bottom bleacher, making out. Sharpay stopped the kiss. "What?" Brody asked.

"I think it's just wrong kissing you and I only broke up with Troy an hour ago" Sharpay said.

"Who cares" Brody scoffed, trying to kiss her again.

Sharpay put her hands in front of her mouth.

"Get off" She said.

"No" He simply replied.

He pushed her down and got on top of her.

"No! Get Off!" She screamed.

"Shut up!" Brody yelled.

He undid his belt and his zip. She fought back.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!" She cried, tears pouring down.

She kept her short skirt down as he tried to pull it up.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She cried.

"AH!" Troy heard Sharpay's scream.

"Sharpay?" He ran.

Sharpay shoved Brody off of her. She got to a fence, he grabbed. "TROY!" She screamed, getting away from him.

Brody brought her back, pushing her against the fence. She bounced off and fell.

"Ah!" Was the last thing that left her mouth.

She froze, literally.

"Oh Shit. Sharpay?" Brody asked.

He turned her. A really thick piece of tree had gone into her head, sideways.

"SHAR?!" Troy found them.

"What did you do?!" Troy asked.

"Nothing dude" Brody replied.

Troy saw that his trousers were undone.

"You bastard!" He punched him.

"Get the hell away from her!" Troy punched him again.

Brody ran off.

"What happened?!" Gabriella asked, horrified.

"Call an Ambulance now! But don't tell anyone!" Troy shouted.

It was dark. A female surgeon was looking over Sharpay. Sharpay's chest was cut open. She was dead. Her eyes were now a really leaky blue color. "Ugh" The surgeon pulled the branch out of Sharpay's brain and put it in a metal container.

"There's no use, girl dead at the scene," The woman said.

Sharpay's eyes were now brown. The woman left the room.

Sharpay gasped. She looked down herself and then around the room.

"Oh shit"


	16. TickTock

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!! You guys rock! As a couple of you wanted Troypay back, i granted it! HAPPY HALLOWEEN FOR WEDNESDAY 31 OCTOBER 2007!♥**

* * *

**Heroes**

**Chapter 12: Tick-Tock**

Sharpay looked at the clock. 11.45 pm. She looked at herself again. She closed her stomach up. She lifted herself up and put a nursing gown on.

"Yeah we've got to take this girls down to the…" The same female surgeon's voice was getting closer.

Sharpay panicked and hid behind the door.

The door opened.

"Let's take her…" Her voice faded as she saw the empty table.

Sharpay tiptoed out of the room.

**11.55pm**

Gabriella stared at herself in the mirror. Still worrying about Sharpay.

"Look at yourself"

Gabriella panicked.

"Who said that?" She asked.

"Look in the mirror you geek"

Gabriella was shocked to see a meaner version of her staring at her in the mirror.

"Who are you?" Gabriella touched the mirror.

"I'm you, a more harsh you" She replied.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm your power" She replied.

"Looks a little more devious than I thought it did" Gabriella mumbled.

"What did you say?!" Her reflection shot back.

"Nothing!" Gabriella said.

**3.45am**

Troy woke up early.

He picked up his cell.

(TTroy GGabriella)

G- Hello?

T- Gabs?!

G- Troy it's 3.45 in the morning! Go to sleep!

T- But we need to go see Sharpay!

G- Oh yeah! I forgot!

T- I'll pick you up!

G- See ya!

Troy hung up and quickly got refreshed.

He drove to Gabriella's house, who came running out and jumped into the car.

Troy drove to the hospital.

They rushed in.

"Uh Sharpay Evans was brought here yesterday night" Gabriella said.

"Um sorry but Sharpay Evans isn't here anymore" The Receptionist said.

"What do you mean _anymore_?" Troy asked.

"She was confirmed dead an hour after being brought in" The Receptionist replied.

"What?!" Both Troy and Gabriella were both shell-shocked.

"Her body went missing after" The Receptionist said.

"What?!" Troy asked.

"Troy" Gabriella said.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Re-generate" Gabriella replied.

"Huh?" Troy asked.

Gabriella pulled him away.

"Sharpay must have re-generated!" Gabriella said. "She must have come back and run away."

"We have to find her," Troy said.

They ran out of the hospital.

Sharpay slowly opened the door to her home. She tip toed upstairs.

The sound of a running shower came from her room.

**8.55am.**

"Sharpay honey! Breakfast!" Mrs. Evans shouted.

"Coming Mom!" Sharpay said.

Ryan walked past her.

"Where were you last night?" Ryan whispered.

"What?" Sharpay asked trying not to lay anything on.

"You didn't come home last night," Ryan said.

"So" Sharpay said.

"So? I lied to Mom" Ryan said.

There was knock at the door.

Sharpay went to open it.

Gabriella and Troy were standing there.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella hugged her.

"Your alive" Troy said.

Sharpay stepped outside.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sharpay said, quietly.

"We went to the hospital. They said you were dead and your body was missing" Troy explained.

"Well I re-generated and ran away" Sharpay told them.

Gabriella's phone rang.

"Yes mom?" Gabriella asked.

"I left a note on the refrigerator. Okay…see you in 5" Gabriella hung up.

"My mom wants me home. See you guys" Gabriella ran off.

This left the blonde and brunette.

"I was really worried about you" Troy said.

"Wow…shocker (!)" Sharpay said, which told Troy that she was still mad at him.

"Look I didn't mean anything I said to you yesterday" Troy said.

"I wish I didn't then Brody wouldn't have tried…" Troy went quiet.

"He wouldn't have TRIED to rape me," Sharpay said.

Troy had a sad look on his face.

"I love you, you know" Troy said.

She looked at him in forgiveness. "I love you too" She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. He melted into it. She broke off. "Do you want to come inside?" She asked.

"Sure thing" Troy said.

She took his hand and brought him inside.

"Morning Mr & Mrs. Bolton" Troy said. "Hey Ryan."

"Morning Troy" Both parents said.

"Hey Troy" Ryan said.

Sharpay and him went upstairs.

"Look my parents don't know about me going to the hospital and almost being raped" Sharpay said.

"I know it's really hard to keep it from them. Don't you think you should tell about having a power?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah 'Hey mom i'm going to cut myself. Watch!' Then my Mom will scream." Sharpay mimicked.

"Sharpay...i get" Troy calmed her down.

"Good" Sharpay said.

"Wanna go see the others?"

"Sure"

**Heroes**

**Were you born to do something special?**

* * *

♥♥♥♥ TROYPAY IS BACK ♥♥♥♥


	17. Liar & Ouch

Two new characters will be appearing in this chap! Enjoy! Oh and another familiar scene, but something happens.

* * *

**Heroes**

**Chapter 13: Liar and Ouch!**

It was Homecoming next week. Sharpay was busy practicing with the cheerleaders for Homecoming. 

"All Cheerleaders of East High school please reports to the gym," The Principal said, over the intercom.

The girls walked to the gym where they lined up.

Darbus, Coach Bolton and Principal Matsui (or whatever) stood with these 4 men. Two were firemen and other two were a photographer and a news reporter. The Cheerleader Coach was there too.

"Right girls, there was fire at a local factory a week ago. An East High cheerleader saved 3 people from that fire. Now the Fire Department wants to thank that girl. If you would like to proceed?" Principal Matsui let the Fireman takeover.

"I think it was that girl at the end," The Man pointed to the girl at the end, Sharpay.

The cheerleaders gasped and looked at Sharpay.

"Ms. Evans were you that cheerleader?" Coach asked.

"No Ma'am, I was nowhere near the factory" Sharpay lied, strongly.

"Are you sure Miss because I'm pretty sure it was you?" The Fireman asked.

Sharpay wasn't answering. No words were leaving her mouth.

"It was me" Jackie stepped forward.

'_What a liar!' _Sharpay thought.

"Thank you Jackie, now if you'd please come with us" The Newsman said.

Jackie walked away and the Cheerleaders continued.

"What was that all about?" Troy asked.

"Oh just talking about which HEROIC cheerleader saved those kids from the burning factory. Now it's Jackie!" Sharpay replied.

End of the day Whilst the cheerleaders were practicing their routines, two of Sharpay's old friends Zach and Hayden came up to them. **(A/N: Zach is the actual Zach in Heroes and Claire is played by Hayden Panettiere.)** "Hey Shar!" Hayden hugged her. 

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Sharpay asked.

"We just came to see our favourite little cheerleader!" Zach replied.

"Oh look who it is Evans, her gay friend and the blonde haired bitch," Jackie said, walking up to them. 

"Uh Jackie I think you're the bitch here" Sharpay said.

"Oh!" Jackie said, she walked away.

"Thanks Shar" Hayden said.

"I've waited ages to call her that" Zach said.

"Well she needs it" Sharpay gave her a glare. "I need to go back to practice yeah."

"Well we'll see you later" Zach said. Zach and Claire walked away.

**½ hour later**

Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi were walking across the football field.

They were talking about Jackie.

"She thinks she can just lie and say that she was me," Sharpay said.

"Well you got to admit, she is a bossy, self-centered, a bitch and…self-centered" Gabriella said.

"I remember that time she tried kiss me in 10th grade. Ohhhh" Troy shuddered.

"Well I can't stand it" Sharpay stood in front of them. "I'm going to tell Coach that it was me."

"No it'll completely blow your secret" Kelsi said.

"I don't care, I just-" Sharpay was cut off, by a footballer tackling her to the ground.

Her head had completely turned the other way, she turned it back.

"Uh sorry…" Brody said. "…Sharpay."

"Get off me!" She yelled.

"You could at least thank me for saying sorry" Brody said.

"Not after what you did to me" Sharpay glared at him.

"What did I do?" Brody lied as the other footballers gather up listening.

Sharpay shook her head in disgust; she clenched her fist and punched him in the face.

Everyone's jaw dropped, Sharpay was suddenly shocked that she punched Brody.

He was flat on the grass.

She walked away.

Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi followed.

"Go Shar, Go Shar, it's your birthday!" Gabriella danced.

"You just punched the guy that attempted rape on you!" Troy said.

"So?"

"What did it feel like?" Kelsi asked.

"It felt good"

**Next is a Poll.**


	18. I'm What!

**Thanks for your reviews guys, they meant a lot. No Poll. My bad.**

* * *

**Heroes **

**Chapter 14: I'm what?!**

Sharpay was busy humming to a song.

"Morning beautiful" Troy came up to her, kissing her lips.

"Morning" Sharpay said.

"The Homecoming Queen results goes up today," Troy said.

"Yeah Shar you should look at it, you could have a chance" Gabriella said, coming towards them.

"No, it's pointless" Sharpay said.

"You've got that right Evans" Jackie came up to them.

"Hey Troy…" She said, in a flirty voice.

"Uh…hi?" Troy asked.

"Ugh. It's your friend the math geek. You should have an award…" Jackie said, Sharpay looked angry. "Saying 'Nerd of the Year'"

Sharpay punched Jackie full on in the face.

Jackie was knocked out the floor. Gabriella's jaw dropped.

Every student looked at her.

"Let's go"

"Right behind you"

Lunch 

All the students were talking about Sharpay punching both Brody and Jackie.

'_Man Sharpay sure has some nerve' _Chad heard a Skater's thoughts. **(Sorry if that's offensive.)**

"I'm sure she does." Chad said.

"Guys the Homecoming Queen sheets up" Taylor said.

"Go on Sharpay" Kelsi said.

"No I shouldn't" Sharpay said.

"Go on" Troy said.

Sharpay left the others.

She was at the very back of a big Cheerleading bundle.

"Oh my god"

"You can't be serious"

"Why is she it?"

They all parted looking at Sharpay. Sharpay walked up to the sheet.

**Homecoming Queen 2007:**

**Sharpay Evans!**

Sharpay's eyes widened.

"There is no way!" Jackie came a shoved Sharpay to a side.

She looked to the sheet. Her jaw dropped.

"What?! That is so unfair! She's only been a cheerleader for 2 weeks. And if I may add, a substitute!" Jackie screamed.

"Jackie you've got to admit Evans has got spirit" A fellow nice cheerleader said.

"Shut up!" Jackie screamed.

"Coach made her an official cheerleader," Another cheerleader said.

"WHAT?!" Jackie shouted.

Sharpay quickly skipped away.

"Congratulations Shar" Some random kid said.

"Well done on getting Homecoming Queen" A girl from the Scholastic Decathlon said.

Sharpay was confused.

She suddenly saw a sight. The Wildcats, the Math Team, the Drama club and many other students all stood a clapped. And at the front: (from left to right) Ryan, Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, Chad.

"What's all this?" Sharpay asked.

"It's a celebration on becoming Homecoming Queen" Zach and Claire came up behind her.

"What you mean you guys did this?" Sharpay asked.

"No…we decided there should be a new Queen in the school, so we told everyone" Claire said.

Troy and Chad lifted Sharpay up onto their shoulders. They walked on and herd of students followed.

"Sharpay! Sharpay!" They all chanted.

"What?!" Jackie asked. "You guys never did that to me!"

"That's because you were all bitchy, but now there's a new Queen in school" Another random boy walked past them.

The cheerleaders giggled.

"Shut up!" Jackie said.

"_There's a new Queen in town_

_Sharpay Evans get's the crown!"_ Students chanted.

**Sharpay Evans**

**Homecoming Queen 2007.**

**Heroes**

**Were you born to do something special?**


	19. Homecoming

**Oh another chapter complete. There is so much more on the way! Right, it's Homecoming Time! No, no one is going to die, I have sympathy.**

**

* * *

**

**Heroes**

**Chapter 15: Homecoming**

Taylor took out several pieces of paper out of her drawer. She started to sketch. A girl was starting to form. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform. Her face was scared. She had blood smeared over her. She looked to have been on the gym. A murky shadow of a man was at the entrance. Taylor got out several yellows and reds. She coloured the uniform in, then the hair. Series of blondish yellow. Then it hit her.

"Sharpay"

She looked at the clock. Homecoming was about to start.

"See you out there Shar!" Gabriella shrieked.

Her, Ryan, Troy, Kelsi, Chad, Zach & Claire rushed out.

Taylor just arrived.

"No non cheerleaders allowed" A teacher, said.

"But if I-"

"Nope"

"Grr"

Taylor walked away.

"Come on girls let's get out there!" Jackie said.

The girls cheered and went.

"Bust up Evans" Jackie kicked the bench; Sharpay was tying her trainers on.

"Just get a life Jackie" Sharpay said.

"Why? You stole my crown as Homecoming Queen!" Jackie yelled.

"No I didn't people voted for me," Sharpay said.

"Yeah right bitch!" Jackie said.

"And let's not forget who lied about saving those kids at the fire!" Sharpay said.

Jackie went silent.

"Who cares?" She stated.

Sharpay saw a bleak shadow whiz by.

"Wait" Sharpay held her arm.

"What?!" Jackie asked.

"Stay right here" Sharpay said.

"Why? We're missing the cheer," Jackie said.

"No…something's out there," Sharpay said.

She turned and looked down the other hall.

"AHH!" Jackie screamed as some took her.

"Jackie!" Sharpay rushed to follow the man.

He held Jackie up. She kicked the lockers. He was strangling her.

"GET OFF HERE! GET OFF!" Sharpay constantly hit the man.

He threw her against a wall. She landed flat on the floor.

Blood was over Jackie's face.

The killer seemed to be cutting her head.

Sharpay got up; her face was distorted and cut.

Her power was fixing her face.

The killer looked shocked.

He dropped Jackie.

"Sharpay…Run" Jackie said.

Sharpay started to run.

The man followed. Sharpay ran and ran.

She got to the gym. She made it to the gym. It was dark. She slipped on one of the seats. The man was following.

Sharpay ran and ran.

She slipped again.

Something whooshed towards her. Ryan grabbed and flew out onto the top.

"Ryan" Sharpay cried.

"It's okay" Ryan hushed her.

"Ryan!" Sharpay screamed seeing the shadow appear.

He threw the pair of the top and they started falling.

Troy came with the others; he focused then the world stopped.

He found a huge blanket in the back of a truck. He lined everyone in circle, holding the blanket. He undid it; Sharpay and Ryan fell on the blanket. The got up and started to run. "Sharpay are you okay?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay coughed blood from her mouth.

"We have to go get Jackie!" She yelled.

"No! That guy will kill you Shar" Taylor said.

"He's after you" Ryan said.

"I don't care!" She cried.

"Shar…let's take you home!" Troy said.

They grabbed her by the arms and took her.

They walked into the Evans home. Ryan got a damp cloth and gave it to Troy.

Troy wiped Sharpay's blood stained face.

"Shar its okay…just calm down" Gabriella said.

"We better go, it's getting really late," Chad said.

"Bye Shar" Chad, Gabriella and Taylor left.

"I think it's best if you have a drink" Ryan gave her a small glass of water.

Her hands were shaking.

"Do you know what he looked like?" Ryan asked.

"He has just wearing really dark clothes and a black cap," Sharpay said.

She got up and walked upstairs, without saying anything.

**Heroes**

**Were you born to do something special?**


	20. Sylar?

**Aloha everyone! I would just like to say thank you, for your reviews!**

* * *

**Heroes **

**Chapter 16: Sylar?**

Sharpay woke up the next morning.

"Morning Honey" Her mom said. "Sleep well?"

"No" Sharpay answered.

"Ryan told us everything," Mr. Evans said. "You can stay in bed for as long as you like."

Ryan switched on the kitchen T.V.

"We have breaking news. East High school had experienced its most terrible happening yesterday evening. An East High cheerleader who will not be named was very nearly killed by an Unknown killer. The police think that a fellow cheerleader was involved since the girl was not killed. Without any further ado East High is closed until further notice" The reported said.

Sharpay sighed.

"Right I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight pumpkin" Mr. Evans kissed Sharpay's forehead. "Bye Ryan, Bye Honey."

"Here's your breakfast honey" Mrs. Evans handed Sharpay her egg and toast.

"I don't feel like eating" Sharpay said.

"It's okay honey. Oh look at the time, I have to go now. Do whatever you want. I love you sweetheart" Her mom left. "Oh hi Troy."

Troy was by the door.

"Hey Mrs. Evans. Hey Shar, Ryan" Troy said.

"What's up Troy?" Ryan asked.

"You okay this morning Shar?" Troy asked.

"No" She answered.

"Wanna go for a walk? Clear your mind off things?" Troy asked.

"Sure" She walked upstairs and got changed.

She came back down.

Her and Troy walked down the road East High stood on.

There was police, a search team. Those people who dress in white clothes looking for clues.

"Excuse me, no people" A security guard blocked the two. The whole school was surrounded by that yellow tape saying 'do not cross.'

"Sorry sir we go to this school" Troy said.

"Sorry but we still can't let you go through" The man said.

"No problem c'mon Sha-" Troy was cut off.

"I'm the second cheerleader," Sharpay said, quickly.

"Shar" Troy whispered.

"I'm the cheerleader the police think stopped the attack," Sharpay said.

The man could tell. Sharpay had cuts and bruises all over her, but they were disappearing fast. He got his walkie talkie.

"SG 2 to Detective Roberts, we have the fellow cheerleader involved in the attack," He said.

Moments later, a man with a long coat and a policeman came.

"Detective Roberts from the FBI" He held his badge up to them.

"If you would like to follow us please," Roberts said.

Troy and Sharpay followed the two.

They were taken into a police van.

"Now Sharpay Evans?" Roberts asked.

"Yes?" Sharpay asked.

"What exactly happened at the time?" Roberts asked.

"Well me and Jackie were sort of arguing. Then I saw like a shadow. We were both confused, then it all started." Sharpay said, not looking at the man.

She was holding Troy's hand tightly.

"How did this killer sort of handle Jackie?" Roberts asked.

"He lifted her up by her neck against the lockers. She was kicking them. Blood started coming from her head. I don't know how, he didn't even touch her forehead." Sharpay said.

"And where did you come in?" Roberts asked.

"I ran up to him and started hitting him. But then he sort of pushed me against the walls" Sharpay said.

"What made him stop?" Roberts asked.

"I don't know" Sharpay lied.

She couldn't possibly let her secret out.

"I started to run, he followed. And that's where my brother: Ryan, Troy and all my other friends got me" Sharpay finished.

"Could you vaguely describe the killer?" Roberts asked.

"Just dark clothes and cap. Really dark brown eyes. That's all I can remember" Sharpay said.

"Right. Well that's all. Do you mind if you could stay here for a couple of minutes?" Roberts asked.

"Sure" Troy said.

Roberts and the officer walked out.

Troy looked out the window.

Roberts walked off to another man.

"Anything?" The other man asked.

"The girl said the killer made the girl's forehead bleed without touching it, also that he threw he against some lockers" Roberts said.

"Do you think it's him?" The other man asked.

"Yes. It's Sylar" Roberts said.

"Sylar?" Troy whispered. "Shar we have to go."

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

"Because sooner or later they'll be asking you why didn't you get hurt as much as Jackie. How can you still walked when you were thrown against a wall? Why are your cuts fading so quickly? Their going to find out" Troy said.

"But they can still see us" Sharpay said.

"Not if I can help it," He said.

Soon they were gone in a second.

Roberts and the officer came back.

"We just…Where are they?!" He asked.

Troy and Sharpay ended up in Sharpay's bedroom.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I did that," Sharpay stressed out.

"Look calm down. At least they didn't find out about all of us," Troy said.

"Troy what was the name of the guy you heard?" Sharpay asked.

"Sylar…" Troy said.

"I've heard that name before. My Dad told me that this guy was killing people allover the country. In really gruesome ways" Sharpay said.

"So do you think this guy tried to kill you Jackie?" Troy asked.

"I don't it's just a thought"

**Heroes**

**Were you born to do something special?**


	21. Suspicions

**I'm thinking about making a video trailer for this. Anyway, thanks for your reviews!**

* * *

**Heroes**

**Chapter 17: Suspicions**

**Knock Knock.**

Mrs. Evans opened the door.

Detective Roberts and Officer Lomax were standing there.

"Excuse Ma'am, are you Sharpay Evans' mother?" Roberts asked.

"Why yes I am. Is she in any trouble?" Mrs. Evans asked concerned.

"No. We just need to find her, we have classified her as an eyewitness as well as a victim to the attack at Eats High" Roberts said.

Sharpay was listening from the top of the stairs.

"Is she here?" Roberts asked.

"Yes she is. Sharpay!" Mrs. Evans called out.

Sharpay ran into her room.

"Oh great (!) Where's Troy when you need him?" Sharpay said, to herself.

"Sharpay honey!?" Mrs. Evans called out again.

"Great Escape time." She looked at the window.

"Man this is so going to hurt," She said.

She leapt out of the window.

"Urgh" She landed flat on the grass.

"Ow…ow…ow" She said, trying to lift herself up.

She started to limp as she ran.

She knocked on the Evans door.

Coach Bolton opened it. "Oh hey Sharpay. Are you okay? You're face looks bruised" Coach said.

"No…I'm fine thanks. Is Troy in?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes, in his room. You can make your way up," Coach said.

"Thanks" Sharpay walked up to his room. She opened the door. The whole gang, even Ryan!

"What's up Shar?" Gabi asked.

"The ceiling what else?" She asked.

"Wow someone's moody" Chad said.

Sharpay punched his arm.

"Ow!" Chad yelled like a girl.

"What's wrong?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm now being chased by cops everywhere." Sharpay said.

"Why is your face a little bruised?" Taylor asked.

"Because I had to jump out of a window, because SUPERMAN wasn't there to help me" Sharpay glared at Ryan.

"Sorry" Ryan said.

"And nor were you, you teleporting, time-freezing freak" Sharpay glared at Troy.

"Wow, if looks could kill you'd be dead" Gabriella said, to Troy.

"Troy!" Coach yelled from downstairs.

"Coming Dad" Troy said.

Troy went downstairs.

"It's the police," Chad said.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" Ryan said.

"What?!" Gabriella asked.

"Is it alright if we go upstairs to see Sharpay?" Roberts asked.

"Yes" Coach Bolton.

'_Oh damn!' _Troy thought.

"She's left about 5 minutes ago" Troy said.

They were halfway up.

"Shar…window exit?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh crap!" She moaned.

She jumped out of the window.

"Wow that's gotta hurt" Chad said.

"Shut up Chad" Taylor said.

"Shar…hide!" Gabriella said.

The detective looked around.

No sign of Sharpay.

They went back downstairs.

"That was a close one" Troy said.

Ryan returned from the bathroom.

"Ryan!" Gabriella shouted.

"What?!" He asked.

"Your such a dippo! Shar had to jump out the window again!" Gabriella said.

They heard a rustling noise. Sharpay was climbing up those wooden things. She fell as she dropped in.

"Ow" She moaned.

"Should I be running?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yeah" Sharpay glared at him.

Taylor, Kelsi and Gabi held her back as she tried to jump on him.

"You're so dead Ryan!" Sharpay said.

"That's if you can reach me first," Ryan said.

"Why did you have to go to bathroom, just when I needed you?" Sharpay asked.

"Well I needed to go" Ryan said.

"Good thing they never looked outside the window" Kelsi said.

"Well what shall we do now?" Troy asked.

"I have an idea!" Sharpay said, "Kill Ryan!"

**Heroes**

**Were you born to do something special?**


	22. ReOpening

**Heroes**

**Chapter 18: Re-opening**

It had been 1 week since the attack. East High was now open. Sharpay dressed herself in her cheerleading outfit. She failed to kill Ryan, as you would've guessed. Anyway, the Evans twins got to school. A swarm of students from the school newspaper crowded her.

"Sharpay…what was the attack like?" One shouted.

"How come you're not in hospital?!"

"What did he do?"

One took a picture, which almost blinded her.

She tried to get out but it was no use. He skinny figure was trapped.

"Okay! Move along! Move along!" Coach Bolton caused the crowd to move.

"Thanks Coach" She said.

"No Problem. You're wanted in the Principals Office" He added.

Her face dropped.

As she was lead to the office, students stared at her.

She saw Detective Roberts in there.

'_Oh crap' _She thought.

"Sharpay good to see you again" Detective Roberts held it hand to shake it.

She looked at him sternly as if her eyes were daggers.

"Right…" He took his hand away.

She sat down.

"Before you and your boyfriend Troy Bolton escaped us, we had one more question to ask you." Roberts said.

'_Someone kill me' _Sharpay thought.

"Sharpay how were you not hurt as much as Jackie?" Roberts asked.

Sharpay's eyes widened.

'_Oh crud. Troy told me he'd ask me this!' _Sharpay thought.

"I mean you said, you were thrown against a wall. That must've hurt" Roberts said.

"I…uh…got lucky" Sharpay lied.

'_Wow, I am such a bad liar' _Sharpay thought.

"Right you got "lucky,"" He said.

"Yeah, lucky" Sharpay lied.

"You may now go to your homeroom" Roberts said.

"Finally" Sharpay whispered.

She walked out of the office and down the hall.

She opened the door to Homeroom. The whole room stared at her. "Class pay attention! Sharpay please sit" Darbus said.

Sharpay sat down.

"Right, after a week of closure of a horrific attack on two students in this school, we need to get back on course" Darbus said.

Sharpay sighed. Feeling really stopped after the word 'horrific' left the mouth of Darbus, still set apart because she was one of the 'two students.

The bell for 2nd period rang. Sharpay just left homeroom without talking to anyone. She had to see the Cheerleaders, but that would mean hitting the same spot the attack happened.

"Shar!" Troy shouted after her.

"Yes Troy?" Sharpay sounded stressed.

"What did the detective ask you?" Troy asked her.

"I quote, 'Sharpay how were you not hurt as much as Jackie?' un-quote" Sharpay replied.

"And what did you say?" Troy asked.

"I lied and said I was lucky" Sharpay replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to cheerleading practice," She sighed effortless and walked away.

Sharpay entered the girls changing room.

"Ah Sharpay. Practice cancelled for a while," Cheer Coach said.

"Oh okay" Sharpay said.

She left the changing rooms.

If only she'd admitted to saving the people from the fire, the school would be like this. Well she might have died which would broken Troy's heart, completely destroyed Ryan's life and who knows what else.

"Shar no practice today?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope. N-O-P-E, nope" Sharpay said.

"Oh bummer" Gabriella said.

"My whole life is going down the tubes at the moment" Sharpay said.

"Well it's Christmas soon. And winter break" Gabriella said.

"And?" Sharpay asked.

"We can chill and celebrate Christmas, New Year"

"I guess so, that's if I don't get any more interruptions" Sharpay said.

She sighed and walked away.

"Why is my life turning upside down?" Sharpay asked herself.

There she saw something. Like a shadow rushing to one side, just like the one she saw on the day of the attack.

"You're seeing things, just relax" Sharpay told herself.

"At least I hope I am"


	23. Don't Ever Take My Life

**Very Short Chapter**

**Heroes**

**Chapter 19: Don't ever take my life**

Sharpay was retrieving books from her locker. She turned to see Brody kissing a different girl. He basically cheated on her, with some girl who doesn't know what Brody will do to her.

"Sharpay Evans?" Sharpay turned to see a girl with brown hair.

"Yeah?" Sharpay asked.

"I just wanted to tell you, you're not the only one. He's tried to do it on me." She said and walked away.

Sharpay felt her anger rise. Sweet, sweet revenge was definite.

After school 

Brody walked into the gym.

"Oh Sharpay?" He asked uneasy.

Pressure was building he thought she was dead.

"Brody" She said, walking up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Brody asked.

"Practice was cancelled, I thought we could talk" She said.

* * *

They walked to his car. 

"Can I drive?" She asked.

"Sure"

She was pressurizing him.

"So "Ladies Man" tried to rape me didn't you?" She asked, pushing the cars speed into 60mph.

"Oh come on Sharpay." Brody said.

"Shut up. You were dating another girl whilst!" She yelled, pushing the speed to 80mph.

"You might want to slow it down" Brody said.

"No chance" Sharpay said.

"You also tried to do it on another girls didn't you?"

"Oh cool it Shar" He placed his hand on hers.

She slapped him.

"Don't touch me!" Sharpay snapped as she turned to 95mph.

"Slow down" Brody insisted.

"I'm going to give you a little present. Say your goodbyes and Don't Ever Take My Life!"

She was driving to a wall.

"No! NOOO!"

CRASH

* * *

Sharpay opened her eyes. 

"She's awake!" Someone yelled.

"Keep her breathing though!" Another yelled.

Her vision came clear; she was being rushed into a ward.

She turned her head to see Brody's face smothered in blood.

"You bitch" He said, under his breath.

'_What have I done?' _She thought to herself.

**2 hours later**

Sharpay was not scarred nor hurt. Her power reacted before the doctors knew it. She walked into Brody's room.

She saw him lying there.

Ryan rushed in.

"You Bd!" He headed for a punch to Brody.

"Ryan stop!" Sharpay stopped in front of him.

"No!" Ryan refused.

"Yes!" She brought him outside.

"I was the driver," Sharpay said.

"What?! You could've killed yourself not mentioning the coward inside" Ryan slugged.

"I was out for revenge but I went too far" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay I know you'd feel it was right, but just put things together before you act it out" Ryan said.

Sharpay felt as if she'd been told off.

She looked at Brody's bloody face.

And walked away.

**Heroes**

**Were you born to do something special?**


	24. Who is this guy?

**Heroes**

**Chapter 20: Who is this guy?**

**The following Saturday**

_'Breaking News'_

'_Breaking News'_

'_Breaking News'_

_'Breaking News'_

It was all that was coming on after Troy switched all the channels.

"Ugh…isn't there anything decent on T.V?" He asked.

"News is decent" Mrs. Bolton said, placing Troy's sunny side up egg on his plate.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked.

"There's a good story on today. Something about a murder in Roswell **(A/N: It's in New Mexico)**" Mr. Bolton said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"…Reports say that the victim was killed in his garage, where they found their body. The police say that victim was identified as Carl Benjamin, a follow up of murdered college student Frank Legwin in Springfield, Illinois…" Troy flicked onto the next channel. It was the BBC World News.

"Our Top story tonight, a horrific murder in Roswell, New Mexico…" Troy just hushed himself.

"How's Sharpay?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"She's fine, she came home on the day," Troy said. "In fact I'm going to go see her."

Troy rushed upstairs.

He got his phone out and dialed Chad's number.

Chad- Troy?

Troy- Yes it's me, get dressed and come over in 1 hour.

Chad- Why?

Troy- Just do it

He dialed the other's numbers. Telling them all the same thing.

Then Sharpay was left.

S- Hey Troy what's up?

T- Come to my house in an hour.

S- Why?

T- Just do it.

S- Why?!

T- Just come!

He hung up.

* * *

**1 hour later**

Sharpay was the first to meet Troy; he was standing in standard summer clothing.

Chad, Kelsi, Taylor, Gabriella and Ryan later arrived.

"What's going on?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing…" Troy said.

"Then why did you tell us to come over?" Chad asked.

He listened in on Troy's mind. Nothing.

"Where are we going?" Sharpay asked, giving him a glare.

Troy didn't answer.

"Troy I'm giving you a melting glare, if you don't answer I will give you a icy glare and you don't want to see that" She said, coldly.

"Oh no you don't" Ryan smirked.

"We're going to Roswell" Troy let out.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Sharpay frantically asked.

"Troy, Roswell's like ages away" Gabriella said.

"I know, but I have a perfectly good reason" Troy said.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"You'll find out, now get in the car," He said.

They all sighed.

Sharpay sat in the front passenger seat; Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi sat in the 3 seats behind and Ryan and Chad sat in the very back 2 seats.

* * *

**3 odd hours later**

Chad was half drooling on his shirt as he was falling asleep.

Gabriella and Taylor were listening to their I pods. Kelsi was trying to think of a new piano song.

Ryan was gladly just staring outside the window.

And Sharpay and Troy, well just ignoring everything.

A green sign went past.

**Roswell 2**

"Oh thank you Lord" Taylor sighed.

Troy pushed the speed higher, which made the 2 miles feel like 2 minutes.

He could still remember whereabouts the incident happened and it was only this morning.

"Troy where are we going?" Sharpay asked.

"Here" They parked in front of a chaos of police cars, people and medics.

They all stepped out of car.

They had taped the 'do not pass' yellow stream around the houses premises.

"Excuse me officer?" Troy asked. "W-what happened here?"

"Kid, we're not allowed to give out FBI information" He was about to walk off, put Troy sort of brought him.

"Do you know who did it?" Troy asked.

"Like I said, we're not allowed to give out any information" The officer said.

'_Sylar…it was Sylar' _Chad listened in.

"You might want to check your friend there" The officer walked off.

"What did he say Chad?" Ryan asked.

"Something about someone called Sylar" Chad said.

Sharpay and Troy looked at each other.

_'Sylar? Again?!'_

**Heroes**

**Were you born to do something special?**


	25. Where it all Begins

**Thanks for the reviews! A very nasty scene here.**

* * *

**Heroes**

**Where it all begins**

After figuring out that the guy that tried to kill you and your friend, killed 2 other innocent dudes, you'd probably end up killing yourself, to avoid having your forehead sliced off and your brain taken.

Sharpay walked into her room. She was still thinking about the two others that were killed. Must have been weird to travel all the way to Illinois to Roswell, just to kill someone else.

He must one heck of a Psycho!

Suddenly Troy appeared.

"Ah! Troy what are you doing here?" Sharpay asked.

"Just thought I'd pop by" Troy said, sitting on the bed with her.

They both lay down.

"Troy you know Homecoming and the incident…" She started.

"Yeah…" Troy said.

"What if I was meant to be killed?" Sharpay asked.

"What?" Troy asked.

"What if Sylar wanted be for a reason?" Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay I don't know why he wanted you, but if he wanted you, he'd want me too" Troy said. "Do you want to the movies? For the night?"

"Yes sure"

2 hours on Montez Residence **

* * *

**

Ryan Evans & Gabriella Montez 

"Okay second question, how big do you think New Mexico is?" Ryan asked.

"What kind of question is this? I don't know and I'm the smart one!" Gabriella said.

"Well let's take a look shall we?" Ryan took her hand and ran to balcony.

"Ryan! Where are we- Ah!" Gabriella held herself closely to Ryan as they flew thousands of feet above Albuquerque.

"Ryan put me down you…you…" Gabriella stuttered.

"You what? Bastard? Dickhead? Freak?" Ryan asked.

"Shut up!" Gabriella said.

"Why?"

"Go down there" Gabriella said.

Ryan flew down to what seemed to be a robbery of some sort.

"But it's too dangerous, we can't stay here" Ryan said.

"Yeah you're right" Gabriella said.

They ran away.

Opposite the riot was the cinema, where Troy and Sharpay were coming out off.

"Troy…look" Sharpay said.

"Mm?" He asked.

They both looked forwards to where Ryan and Gabriella were looking at. It was 3 guys they were putting big bags into their car. One had a gun. He was pointing it at a man. Mr. Frazer, owner of the Jewelry store. Sharpay knew him through her jewelry-obsessed mother.

"Hey!" One of them shouted, looking at Troy and Sharpay.

"Uh-oh" Sharpay said.

"Run" Troy whispered and the two started to run in the other direction.

"You catch them at the other end and we'll follow them" The so-called leader said.

The other one took Mr. Frazer's car and sped down the other end.

* * *

Troy and Sharpay were panting, but Troy was much faster. They were down the road that the gang all lived on. It was so long.

"Troy can't you teleport us out of this?" Sharpay panted.

"I've got a bit of pressure on me at the moment" Troy answered.

"Well un-pressure yourself!"

"I can't!"

The two stopped.

About a mile away was a car and on the other side about a mile away, was another.

It was the dudes.

"Kill them"

The cars started to speed up.

"Troy get us out of here!"

"I'm trying!" Troy yelled.

"I can't focus," He added.

The cars were closer.

"You go!" Sharpay said.

"No, I'm not leaving you here!" Troy yelled.

"Troy I can survive this, you can't!" Sharpay shouted.

"We are both going" Troy said.

He focused.

But Sharpay shoved him to a side.

He disappeared.

CRASH

**Heroes**

**Were you born to do something special?**


End file.
